Explicaciones
by PauT
Summary: Algunas conversaciones son mejor tratadas en la obscuridad. Esa platica y aclaraciones pendientes entre Nicole y Waverly en algún momento después del capitulo 2x11. #Wayhaught


Hola, NO SOY escritora, solo soy fan WayHaught y una persona que quiere practicar su ingles aprendiendo a traducir textos. Y nació esta iniciativa al notar que casi no hay historias en español sobre este fandom y en ingles hay un montón. Así que ... por que no intentar traducir?

La historia es completamente de: wrackwonder "valley; low" to (archiveofourowndotorg)

 **EXPLICACIONES**

 **-Háblame de Rosita.**

La habitación era cálida, casi húmeda, y las sombras de las velas encendidas parecían fantasmas contra las oscuras paredes. Afuera parecía que la lluvia trataba de lavar completamente Purgatorio, como si los cielos quisieran desterrar la tierra. El relámpago resplandecía en las montañas y con cada estruendo de los rayos, las ventanas temblaban y la casa crujía, un sonido herido, determinado que sirvió como desafío.

Waverly se recostó en su cama, desnuda y sudorosa, con el pelo extrañamente pesado, demasiado grueso. Pero era su pecho el que sentía el peso de las palabras de Nicole, su pecho y su estómago. Cuando se lamía los labios, todavía podía probar a Nicole, entre sus piernas, a pesar de la adhesiva evidencia de su reciente intercambio, se sentía vacía y dolorida. Deseaba los dedos de Nicole de nuevo. Su boca. Pero en lugar de eso tuvo que lidiar con las palabras de Nicole. Ella le debía eso. Por lo menos.

Giró a su derecha, encontrando a Nicole ya de lado, mirándola con ojos grandes y tristes.

 **-"No hay excusa",** dijo Waverly, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Nicole reflejó sus acciones.

 **-Lo sé, pero quiero comprender mejor.**

Waverly no estaba segura de qué bien les podría hacer esto. Estaban juntas y su relación era más honesta de lo que había sido. Por eso no le podía negar nada a Nicole, no en este momento.

 **-Estaba herida** -comenzó ella, encontrando dificultades para quedarse quieta en la cama. **"Nosotros estábamos en un momento muy malo y yo estaba tan enojada ... pero no hay excusa".**

 **-Waverly, por favor.**

La joven Earp se preguntó cuándo había empezado a dolerle la espalda, cuando sus rodillas empezaron a acalambrarse. No era vieja, para nada, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y se sentía tan malditamente pesada. Nicole estaba tan cerca, que podía inclinarse y besarla si quería, pero el espacio entre ellas necesitaba estar lleno de palabras y explicaciones en lugar de toques y caricias. Una vez más, ella le debía eso a Nicole.

 **-"En el segundo en que la besé, tal vez incluso un segundo antes, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Yo estaba muy molesta y ella estaba ahí, inteligente y bonita y yo había estado bebiendo. Pero cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos se sintió tan mal, como si hubiera tocado una estufa, solo dolor."**

Nicole alcanzó a colocar sus dedos entre los labios de Waverly entonces apoyándolos Waves podía olerse a sí misma y ella abrió la boca, moviendo su lengua contra las yemas de los dedos de Nicole.

 **"Siento que debo estar enojada contigo, pero no lo estoy. No realmente"** -dijo Nicole-.

 **"Estas en todo tu derecho de estar enojada, Baby. Te engañé."-** La idea misma puso al estómago de Waverly a la deriva. Le hizo cuestionar todo lo que creía saber sobre sí misma. Entonces otra vez, todo era una mentira, tan poco de lo que ella sabía era real, por qué esto debe ser diferente?

Nicole parecía incómoda y frunció el ceño. - **"Fue un error"-,** dijo mientras pasaba el pulgar por la mandíbula de Waverly.

 **-"Deberías odiarme".-**

 **-"Nunca podría odiarte."**

Los truenos resonaron en el exterior, sacudiendo los cristales de las ventanas. Sonaba como si una vieja mano marchita estuviera golpeando el cristal, tratando de alcanzarlas. Pero la Granja Earp era vieja y sólida y no se rendiría fácilmente. Waverly exhaló y esperó el relámpago.

 **-Has cometido un error** -susurró Nicole en la pausa, mientras su mano se doblaba alrededor de la mejilla de Waverly-, **ambas cometimos errores.**

Un destello de electricidad cegó temporalmente a Waverly, su visión se volvió negra y luego hubo sólo Nicole, un detalle, toda Nicole, su cara, sus ojos y su boca. Su mundo entero en ese segundo era Nicole.

 **-"Nicole, está bien."-**

 **-"No, no lo es."**

 **-"Como dices ambas hicimos cosas estúpidas. Pero simplemente no pueden cancelarse mutuamente"** , Waverly trató de discutir, pero no estaba muy segura de por qué sentía la necesidad de luchar contra esto. Había besado a Rosita y había sido un horrible lapso de juicio. Pero Nicole también le había mentido. Y entonces Nicole casi había muerto y ahora estaban hablando, realmente hablando y Waverly descubrió que sólo le importaba lo que realmente importaba.

 **"No estoy barriendo esto debajo de la alfombra,"** dijo Nicole, **"Pero todo ha sido tan loco, Waves. A veces parece que ni siquiera puedo terminar un pensamiento completo en esta ciudad ... Estoy confundida todo el tiempo."** Se sentía bien decirlo, confesarlo, tratar de poner palabras y formas a su mente confusa. Todo sucedía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vivían en constante peligro mortal, y llevaban a decisiones y arrepentimientos en una fracción de segundo. Eso era Purgatorio. Eso era ser un Earp o estar alrededor.

 **"Pero no estoy confundida acerca de lo que siento por ti cariño."** Waverly podía oír la pregunta no formulada en la voz de Nicole. " **Pero si estoy confundida acerca de cómo te sientes conmigo."** ¿Cómo no podía estar confundida? Después de la reacción de Rosita y Waverly a la situación de los resultados del ADN ...

 **-"Estoy enamorada de ti"** , dijo Waverly inmediatamente. El trueno sacudió de nuevo la habitación y la lámpara de la esquina salió. Todavía quedaban las velas y sus sombras se hacían más largas y siniestras. La habitación parecía llenarse de demonios, sus cuerpos retorcidos sostenidos sólo por el papel tapiz de flores salvajes de Willa.

 **-"Yo también estoy enamorada de ti."** El sudor en sus cuerpos se había enfriado desde hacía tiempo y Waverly se encontraba temblando.

 **-"Cuéntame de Shay"** -dijo la morena-. Nicole sonrió de forma extraña.

- **"Nos conocíamos en la escalada en roca. Caímos bajo el hechizo de Brittany Spears. Y terminó antes de que comenzara"-** Nicole se encogió de hombros ligeramente, tirando de la mano que había estado descansando en la mejilla de Waverly de nuevo para acomodarse contra la cama.

 **-Tienes una esposa, Nicole. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?**

 **"Entre el tentáculo Goo y las viudas ... es una cosa difícil de plantear y sacar a tema en en una conversación",** Nicole hizo una mueca. No parecía avergonzada, más bien cansada.

 **-Pero es … una esposa!**

 **-¿Estás más molesta por que no lo sabias o del concepto que ya estuve casada?**

Waverly tragó saliva. Se sentía desnuda en más de una forma y se encontró deseando no haber arrojado su colcha al suelo.

 **"Es que no parece algo que tú harías ..."**

 **-"Mis padres acababan de renunciar a mí y me sentí libre. Realmente libre por primera vez en mi vida"** -dijo Nicole con voz algo ligera y libre de juicio que Waverly pensó que podía causar. No había arrepentimiento en su voz. Waverly silenciosamente se reprendió por sentirse enojada por eso, por querer que Nicole sintiera pena.

 **-"Shay era, bueno Shay era Shay."**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Hermosa? ¿Brillante?-** Waverly odió lo resentida que sonaba. Nicole volvió a empujar la mano, enrollándola alrededor de la muñeca de Waverly.

 **-"No,"** susurró ella, su pulgar deslizándose sobre el tendón bajo la palma de Waverly.

 **-"Si no funcionó, ¿por qué no se divorciaron desde entonces?"**

 **-"Simplemente no parecía importante en ese momento. Íbamos en direcciones opuestas, ella estaba en LA y yo no sabía dónde iba a terminar. Somos como mejores amigas mas de lo que éramos esposas, y simplemente no conseguimos encontrar el momento para hacer el papeleo."**

Tenía sentido. Era lógico. Y Waverly sabía que no podía enojarse por que Nicole tuviera un pasado. Pero lo estaba. Irracionalmente.

 **-¿Sabes que me pongo celosa cada vez que veo a Champ?-** Las palabras de Nicole atraparon a Waverly con la guardia baja.

- **"Espera, en serio? ¿Por qué?"**

 **-Porque te ha visto desnuda. Y te ha tocado. Fue tu primera vez y lo odio por ello, lo cual es totalmente injusto, porque ni siquiera te conocía.**

 **-"Yo también odio que ella te haya visto desnuda",** dijo Waverly, **"Odio que hayas tenido una boda antes."**

 **-"Y odio que él sepa a lo que sabes."** Por fin se estaban desahogando.

Las palabras hicieron que Waverly se marease. Ella apretó sus muslos, retorciéndose mientras su cuerpo exigía más, exigió ser llenado y tocado. Nicole notó su movimiento, los ojos oscuros vagando desde los labios de Waverly hacia sus pechos y luego hacia abajo, entre sus piernas.

 **-"Odio que Rosita sepa lo que se siente besarte,"-** dijo Nicole, sin aliento, un leve brillo de sudor sobre su labio superior. La mano que había estado inmóvil alrededor de la muñeca de Waverly se movió, y el dedo índice de Nicole frotaba diminutos círculos casi imperceptibles contra la piel de Waverly. La habitación se sentía caliente otra vez.

 **"No lo sabe,"** dijo Waverly, sorprendida por lo bajo que sonaba su voz, **"En realidad no... yo nunca he besado a nadie de la manera en que te beso."**

Waverly no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que quería decir, no quería intentarlo y demostrárselo. Pero besar a Nicole se sentía diferente a todo lo que había conocido. Había días en que ella no podía dejar de besarla, se encontró escabulléndose del trabajo para encontrar a Nicole en la sala de descanso sólo por un beso suave y minúsculo. Se despertaba cada mañana buscando los labios de Nicole y en la noche cuando tenían que estar separadas, sentía la ausencia de la boca de Nicole tan fuerte que le causaba dolor.

- **¿Cuántas veces casi has muerto?** -preguntó Waverly.

De alguna manera Waverly supo que si se movía, si ella tocaba más a Nicole, su conversación terminaría y ellas necesitaban hablar. Pero cuando sus ojos descendieron del rostro de Nicole, notó cómo sonaba la respiración , lo repentinamente duros que estaban los pezones de sus pechos, hinchados y oscuros y Waverly se preguntó cómo se sentirían contra ella, entre sus piernas, un pezón apretado contra su clítoris hinchado. Deseaba ver el perfecto y blanco seno, quería ver el pecho de Nicole brillando a la luz de las velas y saber que la había marcado, que Nicole era de Waverly y Waverly era Nicole y que Shay , Champ y Rosita podían desaparecer. Se retorció de nuevo. Sus muslos estaban húmedos.

 **-¿Seis, creo?**

 **-Nicole ...**

Todos los pensamientos de los pechos de Nicole desaparecieron temporalmente y Waverly no pudo dejar de pensar en el corazón de Nicole. Siempre pensaba que los Earps vivían peligrosamente, que se enfrentaban a la muerte todos los días. Pero era Nicole quien parecía ser el imán del peligro y Waverly odiaba el recuerdo de su grito de dolor, de cómo había tratado de decir adiós. Le daba pesadillas.

Sólo quedaban tres velas y la habitación resplandecía de amarillo. Fuera la lluvia parecía incluso más fuerte que antes, cada gota un tambor golpeó contra el cristal de la ventana. Hizo que la habitación se sienta pequeña, el vientre de una ballena rodeado de olas y viento y mar.

 **-"No puedo recordar la primera vez, tuve muy mala varicela cuando era pequeña. Casi me pierdo"** -dijo Nicole, y Waverly cerró los ojos-. -" **Luego fue la operación del apéndice, que es cómo me enteré de que soy alérgica al thiopental. Eso es dos por uno, porque el apéndice casi me mató y luego el thiopental también".**

Nicole habló con un toque de risa en su voz, como si ella hubiera contado estas historias una y otra vez. Pero para Waverly era una tortura porque sabía cómo se sentía cuando Nicole Haught estaba en el hospital. A demás de la forma en que la que la bata se ajustaba a su cuerpo ...

 **-"Corrí hacia una casa en llamas una vez, pero valió la pena totalmente porque me las arreglé para sacar el gato. Y al bebé."**

 **-"¿Espera, qué!?"**

 **-"Y Nedley me dijo que no latía mi corazón cuando me encontraron después de la cosa de Jack el Destripador, así que eso es cinco. Y luego esta lo de la mordedura de la Viuda. Así que ... seis."**

 **-"Nicole ..."** murmuro Waverly viendo a su novia de forma angustiante.

 **"Siempre he estado un poco propensa a los accidentes"** , dijo Nicole, sonriendo.

Ella era algo contrario. Waverly organizada y propia con un código moral, pero respetando el miedo hasta el punto no llegar a la imprudencia. Nicole Haught probablemente todavía trataría de hacer su cama con dos brazos rotos. Waverly sintió que no conocía a su novia ero al mismo tiempo sentía que no era cierto porque Waverly siempre había sentido como si conociera a Nicole, como si la hubiera conocido en otra vida o de alguna manera cósmica, imposible, como si hubieran sido hechas de la misma estrella y finalmente hubieran sido reunidas.

 **-¿Puedes intentar ser un poco más cuidadosa?** -preguntó Waverly, moviendo la mano para poder rastrear la cicatriz dejada por los dientes podridos de la viuda en el brazo de su novia. Sintió cada marca de dientes en la piel y se estremeció.

 **-No creo-** dijo Nicole, con los hoyuelos brillando a la luz de las velas-.

- **"Eres tan mala."** Dijo Waverly entrecerrando los ojos y devolviéndole una media sonrisa.

 **-"Muy mala"** \- con un tono juguetón contesto la pelirroja.

Waverly ahora estaba palpitante, estaba casi incómoda en su necesidad, y no quería nada más que meter los dedos por el brazo de Nicole, enrollar su mano alrededor del hombro de Nicole y tirar de ella. Excepto que ella no podía dejar de hacer preguntas, en este espacio seguro y cómodo que habían encontrado, no en este oscuro espacio en la cama que las retenía ambas con tanta fuerza.

 **-"Háblame de tus aventuras, de donde has estado"** , preguntó Waverly.

 **-Bueno, ya sabes lo de la escalada** -comenzó Nicole y Waverly se dejó imaginar a Nicole sosteniéndose en alguna ladera de la montaña, mientras los bíceps se tensaban mientras ella se levantaba, sudando humedecían sus sienes, volviendo su pelo a rojo.

 **"Me aventé del paracaídas una vez, prometo hacerlo de nuevo. Y el salto al bungee pero me gusta mas el paracaidismo"**

Waverly solo tenia en su mente la imagen de una Nicole volando. Nicole planeando por encima de la tierra, riendo mientras se desplomaba, con los dedos extendidos, como para agarrar el cielo y llevarla con ella ...

 **"Hermoso el buceo en Costa Rica ..."**

 **-¿Has ido a bucear?** -Pregunto Waves

Todos los pensamientos del cielo desaparecieron. Lo más cercano que Waverly había estado de bucear era ver una copia gastada de VHS de la pequeña sirena que ella había encontrado en el armario de Willa. Nicole había visto y hecho tanto. Waverly apenas había dejado el porche.

 **"Sí, vimos tiburones y tortugas, fue increíble".**

Waverly estaba a punto de pedir más detalles cuando la última vela parpadeó, arrojando la habitación en la oscuridad repentina. Ella jadeó, sorprendida, y fue entonces cuando Nicole se adelantó, entrando en contacto con el lado de Waverly. En la oscuridad, Waverly podía distinguir la forma de Nicole, su silueta, la única luz que provenía de los ocasionales destellos de luz en el exterior. Por lo que sabía, podía estar en la cama con un desconocido. Por lo que sabía, podía estar en la cama con el amor de su vida. Su corazón latía fuerte.

 **"Al principio puede ser tan aterrador"** , el aliento de Nicole pasó por encima del hombro de Waverly, sobre su pecho, y su piel instantáneamente se puso como de gallina.

 **"Realmente no se supone que la gente este bajo el agua, no estamos hechas para ello, así que el cuerpo tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse al impacto".**

Había dedos trazando patrones a través de la caja torácica de Waverly, toques eléctricos que iban directamente al núcleo de Waverly.

 **"Lo primero son tus oídos, porque el agua llena todo, cada grieta."** -Con su dedo índice, Nicole hizo una línea a través del abdomen de Waverly, de una cadera a la otra. Los dedos de Waverly se clavaron en las sábanas.

" **Y entonces tienes que recordar cómo respirar. Tiene que engañar a tu cerebro para confiar en el tanque de oxígeno, para contar cada respiración. Uno. Dos. Tres. Pero muy pronto te adaptas a ello y todo lo que puedes oír es el sonido de tu propia respiración. Uno … dos … tres."** La sexy y ronca voz de Nicole la excitó mucho mas.

La punta de la lengua recorrió por toda de la garganta de Waverly, dejando un rastro caliente y húmedo, y luego hubo besos de boca abierta bajo su mandíbula. La lengua de Nicole golpeó contra los labios de Waverly, robándole el aliento, tomándola como suya.

 **"A veces, si el agua está turbia, es difícil saber qué es lo que estás viendo y luego de la nada, algo te roza."-** La mano que estaba en el vientre de Waverly desapareció y de repente se agitó contra su rodilla y luego bajo su pecho y luego detrás de su oreja.

 **"Vi un tiburón una vez, un tiburón tigre, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Y el más peligroso. Hasta que te conocí."** -La lengua de Nicole encontró de nuevo los labios de Waverly y Waverly abrió la boca, abrumada por la sensación de Nicole, que parecía estar en todas partes y en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo.

Waverly sintió la mano de Nicole bajar y descansar justo debajo de su abdomen.

 **"Sus ojos no son realmente negros, más azules, y juro que me miró, me vio, su aleta frotó contra mi mano ... tan áspera ... y luego desapareció de nuevo, como si decidiera no hacerme daño, al igual que estaba bien que yo estuviera allí ".**

Dientes mordisquearon la piel entre los pechos de Waverly y ella gimió, sobresaltada.

 **-Pero la cosa es que el océano, siempre me sorprende más** \- los labios de Nicole estaban ahora en contra de la oreja de Waverly- **lo profundo que es, Waverly.-**

De repente, un solo dedo apareció dentro de ella y Waverly jadeó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido sorprendente y repentino **.-"Es profundo y está oscuro y está en todas partes".**

Un segundo dedo se unió a la primera y Waverly hundió sus dedos más fuerte en el colchón. Con su mano libre alcanzó a Nicole, tratando de encontrar algo para sujetarse, y lo que encontró fue un hombro, duro y sólido bajo sus dedos.

 **"Está tan húmedo que pronto ni siquiera notas o sientes de que tan húmedo es ..."**

Los dedos de Nicole se encogieron y luego empujaron, se encresparon y luego empujaron, y Waverly se arqueó en la cama.

 **"Estás rodeado por ella, es todo lo que sabes y todo lo que puedes ver."-** La boca de Nicole se encargó de la clavícula de Waverly, una lengua caliente hundiéndose contra los músculos de su cuello.

 **"Y aunque es tan peligroso, aunque sabes que puede hacerte daño, nunca, nunca quieres irte porque se siente como casa de alguna manera que no puedes entender, que se siente como estar en casa".**

Los dedos entre las piernas de Waverly se fueron repentinamente, pero sólo por un momento, mientras se extendían humedad sobre el hinchado clítoris de Waverly. Cuando entraron de nuevo en ella, Waverly gritó, extendiendo sus piernas ampliamente. No le importaba el ruido o lo que debía parecer, extendido y empapado y tan abierto para Nicole. Apretó los dedos de Nicole dentro. Cuando el pulgar de Nicole presionó sobre su clítoris, todo lo que Waverly podía hacer era llamar el nombre de Nicole, el único sonido que podía hacer era el nombre de Nicole, como si hubiera sido la única palabra que había conocido en su vida.

Lo único que podía oír era su respiración destartalada y el sonido de los dedos de Nicole que empujaban dentro y fuera de su calor y de la lluvia contra la ventana. Nicole se movió de nuevo, Waverly nunca se soltó de su hombro, pero ahora había un nuevo sonido, un inconfundible "bzzzz", y cuando Nicole gimió, Waverly supo que su novia se estaba follando a sí misma, estaba follando a ambas, y todo estaba caliente y sudoroso, tanto sudor, suavidad y toques sedosos, pegajosos, por todas partes.

Waverly apretó los dedos de Nicole otra vez, sosteniéndolos todavía, porque ella quería sostenerla, quería follar a su alrededor, y Nicole la dejó, sin moverse, jadeando en voz alta en el oído de Waverly mientras el zumbido del vibrador dejaba que Waverly supiera que en algún momento cerca, Nicole estaba tan lista como ella. Imaginó lo que debía parecer Nicole, posando sobre Waverly, con una mano enterrada entre las piernas de Waverly, la otra sosteniendo un vibrador en su propia entrada, esa carne rosada, perfecta, ese lugar, a la derecha, que hizo que Nicole se le escapara uuff...

Los dientes de Nicole se colocaron en el cuello nuevamente, mordiendo con fuerza y fue agudo, chocante y suficiente para hacer que Waverly se soltara. Sus caderas se agacharon y todos los huesos de su cuerpo parecían despedazarse mientras ella ondulaba alrededor de los dedos de Nicole, la danza rítmica y musculosa casi dolorosa. Cuando Waverly sintió una humedad repentina en su muslo, se dio cuenta de que la humedad estaba goteando mientras Nicole se bajaba sobre su cuerpo, volvió a ser incapaz de decir palabras, incapaz de nada más que estar abierta bajo Nicole.

En ese momento supo lo que era casi morir, sentir como sus pulmones y su corazón se habían detenido. Para que el mundo se volviera negro-silencioso y luego repentinamente ruidoso de nuevo. Ella supo que Nicole era su todo.

 **-¿Waverly?-** La voz de Nicole estaba al lado de su oreja otra vez, pero el agarre de Waverly en el hombro de Nicole se había ido. Estaba abrumada y mareada y se inclinó para forzar la mano de Nicole a tomarla, a sostenerla mientras sentía cada temblor que se desvanecía. Ella sostuvo su mano sobre la mano de Nicole, necesitando la comodidad de ella mientras cabalgaba el último de su orgasmo y luego ella soltó, sus músculos ya no son capaces de sostenerse.

Nicole la recogió y Waverly se dejó girar y voltear para que ella estuviera tumbada contra el pecho de Nicole. Ambas estaban jadeantes, llenas de sudor y más, y Waverly lanzó su lengua para probar la sal en sus propios labios, en la piel de Nicole.

 **-"Nicole ...**

 **-"Estoy aquí baby, vamos a estar bien, Waves"** -dijo Nicole, cruzando los brazos por la espalda de Waverly. Esta todavía estaba espasmódica, ligera y se sentía demasiado bien en los brazos de Nicole, su cuerpo cansado presionando suavemente contra Nicole en la oscuridad.

 **-"Nic"** , era todo lo que Waverly podía decir, dejándose hundir, usando el cuerpo de Nicole para mantenerla firme. La lluvia parecía tan fuerte y su cabeza se sentía tan pesada. Nicole lleno el rostro de su novia con besos y las manos en su espalda cosquillearon contra su piel y Waverly se acordó de que esta mujer que tenia con ella casi moría, casi la perdía para siempre.

 **-Nicole** -dijo Waverly de nuevo-. La mano se deslizó sobre sus omóplatos y hacia abajo, deteniéndose finalmente en la parte baja de su espalda. **Te amo-**

 **-"Y yo a ti cariño, duerme. Estaré aquí por la mañana bebé. Estaremos aquí por la mañana.**

Lo último que dijo Waverly, lo último que pensó en decir un instante antes de dormirse fue: **"para siempre".**

Nicole suspiró e inhaló bruscamente y estaba tan increíblemente viva junto a Waverly.

 **"Para siempre."** Waverly alcanzó a oír en apenas un susurro antes de caer completamente en un sueño profundo.


End file.
